Dal Freeman
Carl Dal Freeman is Lagoon's head Engineer. and holds Engineer Land Surveyor, Professional Structural Engineer licenses according to the Utah contractors license board. He designed Wicked, Bombora and Cannibal History. He was part of Arrow Dynamics all through the 90's, leaving just before X2 and before arrow dynamics went bankrupt. He designed coasters such as Magnum XL-200, Drachen Fire and more, Magnum being his favorite. He also worked some on Splash Mountain (the Disneyland version) and was offered to work on either Jaws or Kongfrontation at USF. Feeling Jaws was a basic boat ride and Kongfrontation was more exciting, he decided to take up Kongfrontation, coming up with the ride design of being up in a cable car among other features. Before Arrow Dynamics, he was part of a ski lift making company which made many of Snowbird's lifts. Once he left Arrow Dynamics, Lagoon hired him. His first project was Wild Mouse, and he has worked on every Lagoon ride since then (The Spider, Samurai, The Rocket, Rattlesnake Rapids, The Bat, Wicked, OdySea, Jumping Dragon , Bombora, and Cannibal.) Arrow Dynamic An article from Arrow Dynamic News (Vol. 3 1989 No. 2) published a Bio About Dal Freeman. It reads; "Dal Freeman's love for equipment grew at a very young age. He grew up on a farm in the Salt Lake Valley and was driving a tractor by age five. Using and maintaining the farm machinery during his early years instilled in Dal a curiosity to understand how things worked, or if they were broken what had to be done to be done to fix them. This laid the foundation for his desire to pursue a degree in mechanical engineering which he received from the University of Utah in 1967. After receiving his degree he had the opportunity to develop his engineering ability in three different disciplines - mass transit systems and aerial lifts for the ski industry, agriculture equipment, and amusement rides for entertainment industry. Dal joined Arrow in 1986 as Director of Engineering, overseeing a staff of ten people. The size of his department has more than doubled in the last three years, reflecting the continued growth and success of Arrow Dynamics. Dal indicates that one of the things he truly enjoys about his position as Arrow is the opportunity to work with the customers. From the time a new project begins, he is involved with ride development, interfacing with manufacturing during construction, consultation during field installation, and finally, test check-out and start-up of the new rides. No two rides are exactly alike and Dal enjoys the uniqueness and challenge that each instillation provides. Dal's ability to conceive new product designs benefits from his broad background in equipment needs and functions. He is presently spending a good portion of his time with the development of the new pipeline coaster which promises to have a tremendous impact on amusement parks for years to come. Dal and his wife, Nola are the parents of six children and reside in Farmington, Utah. In his spare time he generously works with the youth and, in particular enjoys his role as a Boy Scout leader. Gallery Dal Freeman 2.jpg Category:People